The invention relates to a franking machine with at least one electronic computer (CPU), which is connected to at least one data memory (RAM) for postal data containing value amounts.
In the case of franking machines of this type it is standard practice to lead-seal the outer machine casing to ensure that interventions within the machine can only be carried out by an authorized person. However, it has been found that this does not exclude misuse, and considerable value losses caused by falsifying access to the memory are possible.